Scott McSteamy and His True Love
by LoveCas98
Summary: Scott McCall has finally met his one true love. But is he ready to give himself to her fully? And is she? And who's that over there? Oh, it's nobody, never mind. Mary Sue parody.


Mary walked through the halls of Beacon Hills High School like she had been going there her whole life. She hadn't of course. Otherwise you would have heard of her. There are only about a dozen or so teens in this school with actual names. The other students are just "extras" in the game of life and don't deserve names. But Mary was new in this school. But she already knew everybody because she had lived in Beacon Hills her whole life. She just transferred from the Druid-training school across town, Deaton Hills. She had already learned everything there because she was very smart, but not everybody recognized it.

Mary was a typical teen girl. She had nice hair and a pretty face. She didn't get bullied because everyone was her friend and they all really liked her. They didn't call her fat or make fun of her braces here and that's why she loved Beacon Hills. It was like her home. It was like she lived in Beacon Hills her whole life. That was because she had and this was her home.

"Hi, Mary," said Student in Red Shirt. Mary smiled. Everybody always said "Hi" to her because she was really popular and pretty. Everybody liked Mary. Nobody was going to pull her dress up in third grade and scream, "Mary, Mary, Underwarey!" Everybody liked Mary because she was really nice and boys like what's on the inside even if some of them pretend not to. It was like she had lived here her whole life.

Suddenly, Mary stopped suddenly. There he was - the cutest boy in all of Beacon Hills High School – Scott McCall. Or, as she called him, Scott McSteamy. And who was that standing next to him? Why, it was just the second cutest boy in the world, Stiles Stilinski. Or, as she called him, Stiles McDreamy. Then a girl who wasn't even that pretty walked over. It was Kira. She was kind of a bitch. Also her hair wasn't that nice and it probably had split ends. Mary walked over to them and started talking to them as well.

"Hi, guys!" Mary said, greeting them with her voice because they all knew Mary and they were all best friends.

"Hi, Mary!" they all said.

"Mary, I really like your hair today," said Kira. "I really wish I could make mine like yours."

"Yeah, your hair is better than Kira's," said Scott.

"Thanks, Scott. You're really nice," Mary replied. Scott smiled at her and Mary smiled back. He was so dreamy! His hair was like a wild, untamed animal – almost wolf-like, but she didn't know why. Scott and his friends had so many secrets. Maybe one day they would share their secrets with her. That's what Mary.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the bell rang! "Uh-oh," Mary said Mary. "We should get to class."

"Do want to walk me to class, Scott?" asked Kira.

"No, I'm going to walk with Mary today," replied Scott. Kira was a little sad. Kira walked to class alone. While Scott and Mary walked to class together, Scott reached over and held Mary's hand. Mary got all hot and tingly in her girl parts. She looked over at Scott and saw a clear bulge. Scott put his hand in his pockets to rearrange himself because he was embarrassed. Mary looked down and saw that her headlights were on. She casually reached down her shirt and into her bra and rearranged everything thing without Scott noticing. Just like Reverend Tim Tom says, it's tough being a teen. She looked over at Scott and saw him looking down at her feet.

"I really like your feet," Scott said, suddenly realizing he had a foot fetish. "They give me a bonner."

Mary knew that even though Scott said "bonner," she knew he meant the correct word. She learned all about boys and girls in health class. But she was still curious because she didn't know everything. She wondered how much Scott knew or if he was saving himself for the right person like she was. Even though he used to date Allison Argent, who wasn't even that pretty, they were probably only lying next to each other in bed and didn't actually do anything that one time. Maybe Mary should ask him out. He seemed to really like her because of what was happening in his pants.

"Scott," Mary began. Her parents were out of town because all parents go out of town and leave their high school age children home alone all the time. "My parents are out of town. Do you maybe want to come over tonight and do something?"

"I'd love that, Mary." Scott smiled at her. Scott McDreamy had the most McDreamy smile. "I'll see you tonight."

That night Scott knocked on the door and Mary opened the door for him. He was dressed in a tight black shirt like the bad boy he was. The shirt had a picture of a wolf on it. _I wonder what that means,_ Mary thought. Mary opened the door for him and he came inside. They sat down on the couch and Scott kissed Mary. His lips were so soft. They were even softer than the stuffed animals she practiced on. She could tell Scott really liked kissing her. She knew that practicing really paid off now! Scott touched her cheek and Mary gave herself away to the moment. She was ready. Scott was the one and she knew they were destined to be together. Scott ran his hand down her body. Mary ran her hand down his body. They kissed harder and harder and it felt amazing. Mary touched Scott on his pants. Scott really seemed to like it. Mary wanted to make Scott happy so she continued to touch him. Mary wasn't sure if this would make her pregnant, but it didn't matter because their love would transcend time. Scott reached up and touched her bra. She liked how it felt. Mary was really nervous because this was her first time. Mary started to wonder what Scott looked like under his pants. She tried looking it up on the computer, but Mary's parents put a filter on the computer because they didn't respect her even though she was an adult now. Mary also wondered what she looked like under her pants. She wasn't sure because she always changed clothes in the dark. She was a woman now.

"Scott…" Mary said. "I want you to make me a werewolf so we can be together forever." Somehow, Mary always knew the truth about Scott. It was because their souls were connected.

"Mary, I'm just not sure." Scott wasn't sure. He loved Mary with all his heart, but this could change her life forever.

"Please, Scott?" Mary asked. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Mary," Scott replied. "Okay, I'll do it." Scott opened his mouth to give her the eternal bite.

"Wait," Mary said. "Before you do it, will you make love to me one last time as a human?"

"I can't!" Scott exclaimed. Even though he wanted that more than anything in the world, Scott was afraid he would lose control and kill her. It was too dangerous. He couldn't risk hurting the only girl he'd ever truly loved.

"I would never allow that to happen," Mary replied. "Our love is too strong."  
Scott thought about it some more. "If that's what you truly want, then I'll do it. But before we do, I have one more request. We have to be married first."

Mary wasn't sure. Her parents were divorced so marriage made her uncomfortable. But this was true love. Mary was in love with him ever since Scott saved her from being hit by that van. Mary reluctantly agreed to marry him. It was what she wanted most in the whole world. When they got married, Scott made the priest change the words from "'til death do us part" to "as long as we both shall live." They went back to Mary's house because her parents were out of town. Mary opened the door and Scott came in.

They went to the bedroom. Mary stood in front of Scott. Scott slowly took off Mary's clothes. Scott was amazed at what he saw because Mary was so beautiful.

"This is my first time," Scott said. Mary knew what he said was true because Scott was such a good guy and was waiting for the right person.

Mary took Scott's clothes off, too. She looked at him and realized their bodies weren't that much different after all. They started kissing each other all over. They're bodies pressed against each other and they started sweating. They kissed more and more passionately. Mary touched Scott on his butt. It felt so much better than when he did it himself. Finally, when they couldn't take it anymore, they touched their parts together and it was the most magical feeling in the whole world. She was so glad that she waited until they were married. Even though he was a teen wolf and she was still human, he didn't hurt her at all like vampires did who weren't even that pretty. Also, she knew she would never cheat on him with a director because they were actually in love and she wasn't a slut. That's why the love of wolves was stronger than the love of vampires.

"I wrote a poem for you," Mary told Scott as they lay in bed together.

"I would love to hear it," Scott replied. "I always love your poems." Mary read Scott her poem.

**Wolves Howl**

Wolves howl at the midnight moon

Howling at battles lost long ago

Howling at love they have not yet found

Wolves howl at the midnight moon

Their bodies change as the moonlight shines

They lose control, but they still know love

Wolves howl at the midnight moon

They search for what they have lost

They search for what they have found

Wolves howl at the midnight moon

As they begin their eternal journey

"That was beautiful, Scott." Mary always liked Scott's poems. They made more love in bed all day and all night. It was the most beautiful experience in Mary's life. Mary forgot she asked Scott to make her a teen wolf and so did Scott so I guess that didn't happen. In a surprising twist, Kira died, but Scott was already over her because she wasn't that pretty so they didn't even need to go to the funeral. Mary (or Mary McSexy as Scott now called her) and Scott lived a long, happy life, together forever in Beacon Hill. And they made the greatest love the world had ever seen.


End file.
